It takes two to tango
by poodlehair92
Summary: Hermione is waliking the streets of London and when she decides to stop in the Leaky Cauldron she runs into a drunken Severus Snape. Feelings are reavaled and they might even get a chance at true love. I'M CONSIDERING MAKING THIS MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER. LE


My Lucky Night

Three reasons why I'm like J.K: I like my tea the British way, I like Harry Potter, I love England

Three reasons I'm not like J.K.: I don't live in England, I don't own Harry Potter and the Potterverse, and if I did I never would have killed off Sirius and Dumbledore, I'm may not be poor, but I'm no where as rich as her.

Bazillions of thanks to my Beta snarkyroxy who had to deal with about 50 missing commas (I'm not even kidding either). I wouldn't be where I am without you (at my desk singing off-key to Rent)

Hermione thought back to everything that had happened during the past four years as she walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, as expected, had triumphed over Voldemort. The only thing surprising was who had joined the Order in that fight. Snape; that name still brought chills to her spine. No not because he had been so horrible to her, not even because he had been a hero in that great war. No, it was because she had developed a rather strong crush on him during her last few years at Hogwarts. A crush which no matter how hard she tried to deny it, had been there and still was there still. Yes, the 'Greasy Git' of Hogwarts had finally become an object of someone's affection, worst of all hers.

So to say Hermione was a little distracted as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron was like saying that Ron's hair, was a little red. She was , in fact, so distracted that she, bumped right into the person she was thinking about.

"Oh I'm so sor… Merlin's beard, Professor Snape" she stuttered as her cheeks turned bright red "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you standing there. How are you doing?"

"Why, Miss Granger, how lovely to see you after all of these years. Please, sit down," he slurred drunkenly "I haven't seen you in years. Although you haven't changed that much; you still stutter when you get embarrassed."

He ended this statement by laughing with a mixture of cruelty and drunkenness.

"Are you sure you are okay, Professor? You seem a little, oh, how shall I put it, okay, drunk."

The whole situation seemed only to get more and more bizarre for her. First, she ran into the object of her affections, and second, he was obviously drunk. She had never seen him drink except for the occasional brandy or scotch, yet here he was.

"I assure you, Hermione, I am perfectly fine. Please, call me Severus, we have been out of school for ages. I am no longer your Professor. You have grown up, or so I have been told." He smirked at her.

Okay, he hadn't completely changed, although he did seem a lot nicer… maybe war did that to you. She knew that everyone around her had changed since then, some for the better, some for the worse. Well, whatever it was, she decided to go with it. It was still more than he had ever said to her in the past. Besides, they had, much to her enjoyment, had to work together on a few potions for the Order, so it wasn't like he was judging her entirely on her time spent at Hogwarts.

" Really," she quickly interrupted," I don't want to intrude. I should go."

"Your choice, Hermione, but I wouldn't mind the company. It is a nice change from my solitude.

"Okay. So, Profess… um, Severus, where are you living these days? And how are you doing?" Hermione asked awkwardly as she sat down, realizing this may be her only chance to talk to him. She was enthralled at being able to call him by his first name, as she had been doing that in her head for the past few years.

"Well, Hermione. I live in a flat in London and I'm fine." He slowly looked her up and down. His gaze seemed to stop at her breasts for a minute longer than necessary, and he smiled. "You look amazing, really." Then, almost as if he had just remembered who he was talking to, he blushed before his face returned to its normal impassive scowl. Yes, the calm, cool, and collected Severus Snape had actually blushed.

_Well,_ Hermione thought to herself, _this might even go better than I hoped_

But, she didn't say that aloud. Instead, she leaned in even closer so their lips were only inches apart, and said in the sexy voice that Ginny had helped her perfect late one night at the Burrow,

"Why thank you. You look good yourself. It is great to see you after all of this time. It is really funny, I was just thinking about you."

"Really? How interesting." He stuttered due to his lack of experience with women, but he quickly composed himself, and asked with a sneer.

"So, how are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley? I know Mr. Potter is married to Weasley's younger sister, but what about Mr. Weasley? I always got the impression that you liked him, so why aren't you two together?"

Hermione was surprised and ignored the first part of his question when she quickly replied,

" I never liked Ron like that, he is like my brother. I liked…" She hesitated for a second; there was no way she was going to tell him the truth." Ummmm…..Well that doesn't matter, and before you ask, it wasn't Harry either."

_Well that was close,_ she thought to herself.

"So who was it?" he asked, a teasing gleam in his eyes "It must have been someone intellectual. You wouldn't lower yourself to someone less intelligent than yourself , which I suppose is hard. You, after all, were the infamous Gryffindor know-it-all." He paused to think for a moment. "Well, you've stumped me, the only person that I know who is smarter than you is myself."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she turned bright red, even redder than before.

"Well that isn't possible… I mean… well, you know what I mean, no offense of course… I always liked you...I mean…Oh, forget it!" she said in complete frustration and embarrassment. She stood as if to get up, but stopped when he finally said something.

"No, I don't know what you mean. Are you saying you find me attractive? "

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Why the hell not?"

"…"

"Come on, Hermione, we are both adults here. Either respond or I am going to assume you were telling the truth."

"..."

"Please!"

"…"

"Oh, come on silly girl, out with it."

"Well yes."

"Oh."

His shoulders dropped, and he was breathing heavily from the arguing. Hermione thought he looked even cuter than usual like this.

"See, that's why I never said anything, because you would react like this." She made a move to get up and leave again, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Are you serious?" he asked her, his ebony eyes staring into her own caramel ones with an intense stare. When she nodded, he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. By the time he had released her they were both breathing heavily.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, I feel exactly the same way," He panted.

They sat and talked for hours until the pub closed. As they walked, out making plans to see each other the next day, she thought to herself, _'Yes, that definitely went better than expected.' _

_-Fin _


End file.
